


风去云不回7

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回7

　　“叮铃铃～”

　　桌上的手机在响，龙小云随意的抹了把脸从床上坐起来，她拿起手机看了一眼屏幕，显示的名字是石青松，她用着冷锋的手机也很少注意到这上面的一些情况，她划开接通键。

　　“喂冷锋啊……”

　　“我是龙小云。”

　　对面似乎愣了一下，她听见了几声咳嗽声估计是想错了什么。

　　“冷锋代替我做了人质，有什么事吗。”

　　“联合国已经决定替你所在国的政府军收拾反叛军了，我方需要一个内应…说内应也不实在就是帮忙探查情况。”

　　龙小云的手敲打着桌面，她站起身拿起桌上的冷锋相框像每天早晨一般的亲吻冷锋的照片，她坐到桌子前面，又重重敲了几下。

　　“可以拖一段时间吗。”

　　“这个事情不止是我们做决定，还有其他的国家，不过应该可以拖几个月，冷锋那边出什么情况了？”

　　“冷锋怀孕了，按照时间来看，应该已经八个月了。”

　　龙小云在日历上划掉今天，她靠着椅背眸子深沉盯着照片上的冷锋，电话对面的石青松沉默了很久，才悠悠叹了口气。

　　“可以确定冷锋所在位置吗。”

　　“敌方根据地，他被老爹带在身边的。”

　　“好，多谢龙小云同志，麻烦你了。”

　　“不麻烦，有事再联络。”

　　龙小云捏着新送来的照片，上面的冷锋肚子已经很大了，她抚摸着冷锋的脸，他看上去睡的很熟，闭着眼睛无比安详的搂抱着那只狼…叫芬里厄的狼，这段时间冷锋一直不知道通过什么途径与她通信，但只是单向的，不过冷锋每送来一封，龙小云都会写下一封回信，每字每句都渗透着她对他最真挚的爱意，龙小云曾经无数次说过喜欢，却很少对冷锋说出爱这个字，这个字太沉重也她不敢轻易说出口，但是她想，她想，如果冷锋回来她可以牵着他的手，当着她的亲人，她的战友们的面，对着她唯一的爱人冷锋，对他说她爱他。

　　然后彼此成为生命中最重要的的陪伴，成为彼此最重要的独一无二。

　　

　　最近老猫很喜欢缠着他，非常喜欢。

　　冷锋皱着眉头，抱着芬里厄，他身边站着老猫和雅典娜，大熊和老猫眼对眼都一副彼此不怎么对付的样子，雅典娜扶着冷锋，他的肚子已经很大了看上去有点让人担心，但是也已经八个月可是已经很大只了的芬里厄还坚持蹲在冷锋怀里，虽然雅典娜想抱出来但是冷锋干脆当这是锻炼，芬里厄被喂的一天比一天壮实，这还有老猫的功劳。

　　车子停在平原上，老猫拎着一把枪下了车，芬里厄见状也跳了下去一伸爪就先按住了一条蛇，那条蛇暴起漆黑靓丽的样子，老猫瞄准开枪一枪打爆了那蛇的脑袋断了它再生的机会，冷锋坐在车上伸直腿靠着雅典娜，大熊坐在副驾驶上手上也端着一把枪，直到芬里厄又猎到了一头小鹿老猫才罢手带着芬里厄上了车，芬里厄乖顺蹲到后座底下，冷锋垂手狠揉芬里厄毛茸茸的大脑袋，才发现芬里厄还叼着那没了脑袋的毒长虫。

　　回去以后冷锋毫不犹豫拎了毒长虫去皮削骨给芬里厄做了一份一点儿不正宗的长虫刺身，芬里厄吃的美滋滋的，吃相相当不雅，但是给大熊馋够呛，雅典娜听见大熊发出的好馋宣言之后捂着肚子倒在沙发上大笑。

　　“你居然想和芬里厄抢吃的！”

　　冷锋坐在床上，非常艰难的翘着二郎腿，手里端着一小碗炖的软烂的鹿肉羹，虽然不知道谁做的，但是手艺蛮不错，也很合他胃口，冷锋灌了一口肉羹，看着美滋滋，冷锋靠着床头，看了一眼老猫。

　　“最近不忙吗？”

　　“你身边总要有人照顾。”

　　老猫听见他的问题后倒是一愣，但是很快反应过来却又蛇头不对马尾的回了一句，他最近不知道跟谁学了织毛线衣，哼哧哼哧的织了不少，虽然冷锋很想劝他反正孩子不是你的，而且非洲…没有冬天，不需要毛衣的，也不可能用得上毛衣。

　　就像冷锋永远不会在乎他对他的“感情”。

　　甚至会在有时厌恶这份过分炙热的爱意。


End file.
